User blog:Tails365/Riot's plans for future skins
So Riot a few days ago announced the skin price "adjustments" (you can check my page about it here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tails365/Skin_Price_changes) They also announced the percentage of skins they intend to release to the diverse tiers of skins. Here's the full list: 390/520 RP skins *These are outdated tiers used for skins that only featured texture changes, a new splash image, and at times slight model changes. *36 skins in the store at the 975 RP tier will have their prices lowered to 520 RP *No new skins will be created for these tiers, but existing skins in the store are eligible to be put on sale. *Example: Loch Ness Cho'Gath, Aviator Irelia 750 RP – New tier *Skins in the new 750 RP tier feature new texture and model work as well as a new splash image; and some skins in this tier will feature new animations. *40 skins from the current 975 RP tier will have their prices lowered to 750 RP *We expect that 10-20% of skins in 2013 will be released at 750 RP, and they will be eligible to be put on sale. *Examples: Little Knight Amumu, Explorer Ezreal 975 RP *975 RP skins feature a new model, textures and splash image; some skins in this tier will feature new animations, visual effects and sounds where appropriate for the theme of the skin. *We expect that 50-75% of skins released in 2013 will be 975 RP, and they are eligible to be put on sale. *Examples: Haunted Maokai, Jade Dragon Wukong 1350 RP *Skins in the 1350 RP tier will feature a new model, textures, splash image, animations, visual effects and sounds. In some cases, these skins will also have processed voice overs. *This tier is intended for skins that go above and beyond the quality of 975 RP skins but don't quite reach legendary status. *3 skins from the current 1820 Legendary tier will have their prices lowered to 1350 RP *18 17 skins from the current 975 RP tier will be moved to the 1350 RP tier *We expect that 7-15% of skins released in 2013 will be 1350 RP, and they are eligible to be put on sale *Examples: Blackthorn Morgana, Arcade Sona 1820 RP – Legendary skins *A legendary skin completely changes the look and feel of a champion. *These skins feature a new model, textures and splash image as well as completely new animations, visuals, voice over and sounds. *We expect that 6-10% of skins released in 2013 will be Legendaries, and they will not be put on sale. *Examples: Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath, Brolaf 3250 RP – Ultimate skins *An ultimate skin is a complete reimagining of a champion that includes an evolving model and additional features and bonuses, such as summoner icons. *3250 RP skins feature a new model that evolves into different forms, textures, splash image, animations, visuals, voice over and sounds, as well as additional content. *We expect that 2-4% of skins released in 2013 will be Ultimates. They may have initial promotions or discounts, but will not be put on sale. *Examples: Pulsefire Ezreal So this is just an info post, I offer you a question: whom do you think will get the ultimate skin/s. Also, what theme would it be (optional)? Leave your opinions and comments below pls. Category:Blog posts